A Moment in Time
by Mistical Ninja
Summary: The precious moments in life are few and far in between. But when they happen, those that recognize them for what they are try to capture them, freeze them and hold on to them for a lifetime. This is one such moment.


**A Moment in time**

* * *

**A Misty Monster production.**

**pre-read and edited by Slytherin Head.**

**Part of the "Dark Knights" universe.**

**Disclaimer: -Delivery error- Disclaimer load fail due to author laziness**

* * *

They say there are moments in time- Moments, where time seems to freeze, where life seems to be captured perfectly, whether that be in all it's beauty and glory... Or all it's horror and despair. Some people live for these moments (the good ones, one would assume) and in truth you can't blame them, Can't fault their logic in that course of life - because really, in a world filled with all the pains and heartache, people need that hope, that reason to go on.

I knew one such man. He had seen the world at it's darkest moments. He had fought and bled to end those times. He had comforted me and my entire family when we lost one of our own, one of the iconic twins of mischief and magic. After the end of the war, we had thought things would level out. Peace would finally reign and we could seek some semblance of a normal life.

How wrong we were.

With the fall of Voldemort, things had only gotten worse. His death had opened up a vacuum that drew in every power hungry being. Harry, ever the knight in shining armor had risen to the forefront of that new conflict, yet the burden of his doing so showed the moment he stepped through the door of our small secluded house and into my view. Seeing him- the man I loved- aching so only steeled my resolve that I would do whatever possible to ease that burden. And perhaps, with tonight's news, I would do just that. I had everything in place for this night. As he stepped from the door, I pulled him into my arms without a word and he enveloped me in his embrace, crushing me to his chest as if reaffirming my very existence. As he did, I felt his shoulders sag, the breath he'd been holding expelled in a sigh of what could only be relief. "Welcome home." I whispered into his chest, and felt him press his lips to the top of my head.

"Thank you, Ginny."He replied quietly, and though I was sure he would let go, he held on for several moments more before finally doing so. When we stepped apart, both his sense of smell and his doubtless need for hunger assaulted him. "What smells so good?"

I laughed at that, and lead him into the kitchen where I directed him to the table. As he seated himself, he gave me a slightly weary look, his lips turned up into an amused smile, "You cooked? Should I get out hammer and chisel, or worry about radiation poisoning..?" he teased and I gave him a playful backhand to the shoulder- and felt bad for my poor hand.

"Ha ha, Potter. Watch it or you'll be eating out of a straw." I replied testily to which he only smiled and pulled my head down for a passionate kiss that by the time we broke apart had left me breathless.

"Well then Mrs. Potter, might I be able to convince you not to send me to an early grave?" he questioned softly, to which I murmured a pleased, "We'll see" against his lips then extricated myself from his arms. I had an entire night to play out, and couldn't let him derail me with such pleasantries... yet.

I settled down across from him after bringing out our dinner, and as we ate, I found myself curious as to how work was going. According to him, the Auror's were in a bad state, only able to react to the rising tide of darkness, instead of actually hunting it down.

"Or at least, that how it had been, but lately someone else has stepped onto the scene." Harry said as he explained, "We don't know a whole lot about him, other then the fact that he seemingly has a grudge against the Death Eaters, but who ever he is, he's already saved our hide more times then I care to admit."

"Oh wow..." I whispered, then grasped his hand under the table to reaffirm for myself that he was here and whole. He smiled softly and squeezed my hand, and I replied in kind before a devious smile crossed my lips. Our dinners finished, I stood and stepped behind him. "Do you trust me Harry..?"

Without hesitation he replied, "Of course" to which I could only smile. I reached into my back pocket where I'd been keeping one of his black ties and quietly lowered it over his eyes. He stiffened at first, but after a few reassuring words from me, relaxed. From there, I lead him into our room, him stumbling every few moments and reaching for the blindfold but I managed to stop him every time.

"Stop fighting it and just listen to me!" I laughed at his annoyed expression, but he stilled and patiently waited until I spoke next, my heart pounding in my chest as it came to the moment of truth, "Now, turn around and take off the blindfold." He complied and when he turned, he found my hand outstretched to him. Glancing down, he noticed the strip in my hand.

"What's this..?" he whispered quietly, to which I replied,"Surprise." He took the strip from my hand, and after a few moment's looking at it his eyes widened then snapped to my own, "You mean..."

"Yes Harry, you're a father." And just like that, time froze. The shock that first covered his face was soon replaced with love and adoration, Something that would forever be branded into my mind, sealed in picture perfect clarity. It was a moment I would always cherish, and in the next, he pulled me into his arms, crushing his lips to mine as he guided me back to the bed, his words of, "I love you" spilling forth in a never ending torrent as he did so.

**End.**

**A/N: So this one was done for two things, A: as part of the Hogwarts Online challenge, following a set theme and set of quotes. B: as an out take from an upcoming story I'm working on, "Weasley's Wizardly Witch-hunter" which will be included in series of stories I'm entitling, "Dark Knights". It's sorta a spin off of the idea of combining DC hero's with HP characters and setting them to a darker feel then what people have come to expect with HP. Basically, it's Hp with a dose of reality.**

**Anyways, I don't have much else to say so I guess I'll leave it at this, and thank Monse for all her wonderful help. It was getting really hellish cutting back on words like I was.**


End file.
